


寻欢

by Tsukimoo



Category: J甄
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimoo/pseuds/Tsukimoo
Summary: 开往阳明山的车。





	寻欢

田馥甄是被热醒的。

意识随着渐渐适应了黑暗的视线慢慢落回形骸，重复几次启合眼睑的动作后，才总算彻底清醒。呼吸逐渐平稳均匀，体感也开始清晰。坐起身子之后才惊觉自己浑身几近湿透，手臂浅覆了一层湿漉的薄汗，也都是借着帘缝漏进的月光才看明白。早已黏腻湿透的后背和贴身背心难舍难分，而即便这样子不堪忍受的感触都让田馥甄疲于扯一下衣角。

她实在是太累了。累到身体纵然已经在黑暗里摸索着强打精神，窸窣动作，但灵魂好像还腻在那张床上，奄奄一息动弹不得。

七月的光景，时令恰是初伏。刚刚告一段落的内地巡回演唱会甫一落幕，田馥甄几乎是马不停蹄立即就飞回了台北。纵然在哪里都是暑热，但似乎只有家是唯一一个令她悠游的避暑胜地。这段时间的高强度密集工作引发的副作用排山倒海般反扑过来。田馥甄捡起桌上的手机看到幽亮屏幕上的数字才意识到她究竟睡了多久。徒然巡视了一圈此刻沉沦在黑暗里的家，静得像死，只有自己湿润的吐纳才像赋予了屋子生气。手机上的时间显示距离她下飞机的钟头已然过去了整天整夜。冗长沉静的睡里，五脏肺腑像都被梦貘享用殆尽，饥肠辘辘是清醒后唯一做主了脑运作的知觉。但即便融进漆黑，自己现在这副德行，不消看都倒尽胃口。田馥甄手撑住后腰，用气若游丝的力气勉强发完简讯后这才拖着沉重的身子进了浴室。等从浴室沐浴完毕，新的自己也好像脱胎转世。带着一身迷蒙水汽的田馥甄刚好赶上桌子上嗡嗡旋转着的手机。

喂。

你在家吗？

嗯，怎么了？

那你开门，我在你家门外。

田馥甄脑子里的惊叹号还没来得及一一登场，身子已经很自觉地迅速跑去开了门迎接此刻伫立在外的夜骑士，她的男友，林俊杰。

你怎么上来了，我家这片最近都在检修线路欸，停电了你还贸然——

田馥甄你才该理亏吧。不等我来就……摸黑洗澡，出事了怎么办？

口吻中半晌的停顿大概是闻到了空气里的香氛，逻辑因此顺理成章。林俊杰急着责怪却没有意识到讲出的话有失分寸。这不，给素来狐狸心性的田馥甄平白捡了个便宜，话一出口就成了油腔滑调的江湖口味：洗澡要等你来，鸳鸯浴嘛Wayne？故意捡了他另外一层身份挂在舌上，田馥甄是自觉自己在好心提醒男友你除了是合格绅士之外更是虔诚的Christian啊，讲话真的应该留心呢——好像她身为女儿家尤其面对此刻这孤男寡女情境调情逗趣就合情合理。然而不甚明朗的光线却让田馥甄注定错失林俊杰此刻的表情，不能看到他涨红的脸真的会很遗憾欸。

也没有摸黑啦，有手电嘛。而且这我家，就算有机关陷阱，我都很熟悉了。好嘛，冷气停掉我睡到现在浑身都是汗，浑身都是汗你一定嫌弃到不肯抱我。田馥甄跟在林俊杰后面乖乖回屋，看着男人手里握的那抹单调的光，回应的说辞翻出了三个花样——也算是面面俱到，毕竟沉默的男友大人要哄。

所以你到底知不知道会停电？林俊杰终于掉转身子回头同田馥甄对质。昏暗的光线衬得他五官都深邃不可测的同时，又好心地为他的口吻增了点深沉意味。于是面对着这样难得对自己正色严肃的林俊杰，田馥甄只好气短地转移视线，口吻不自觉就成了嗫嚅：……物业好像有在小区里贴通知？我睡迷糊间也好像接过电话……但我真的好累了嘛。

说完抬眼觑了觑男人脸色，察言观色的样子很是乖巧。

……去换衣服，我带你去吃饭。

不管田馥甄的撒娇几分讨巧卖乖，又几分顺势浑然，林俊杰无法招架撒娇的女生——何况眼前这个还是女朋友——都是他身上并不新鲜的弱点。于是稀里糊涂就讲了和——继续追究也只是穷途末路的争论，意义不大显得。但饿着田馥甄，事态就不小了。

于是林俊杰就看着得令迅速蹿回了房间的田馥甄，满嘴叫她小心的警告被甩在身后，情绪的灶又被慷慨加了一把柴火，只听得心火噌地又烧得更快意了些。

等看到坐在副驾驶上，趴在开着的车窗上不知放空还是临摹凌晨台北夜景的田馥甄，头上还搭着给她擦头发用的毛巾，莫名有些喜感，终于惹得林俊杰忍俊不禁。像是感染了他无声的喜悦，田馥甄条件反射般迅捷回头，视线撞上支着下颏嘴角噙笑的林俊杰。侧脸在阴影里明暗转换，把扶着方向盘的他，心动得陌生。

驱车去的是他平日常光顾的餐厅。熟门熟路又因为此时已是深夜，客流递减，因此两人心态上都少了点风声鹤唳草木皆兵。祭完五脏庙，田馥甄的劲头也像电量蓄了满格，摇着林俊杰的胳膊就开始打商量：吃饱了，睡够了，我现在想消食换气啦。但只得到林俊杰一个不置可否的挑眉神情。

要去哪？上了车之后的林俊杰，一开腔就已然是妥协。果不其然，话音刚落立刻就收获了副驾上田馥甄捂嘴也掩不住的吃吃偷笑，又一次的得逞。

想参观你和好兄弟平日常去的圣地啊，不知道可不可以嘞？

去阳明山？领会了田馥甄意思的林俊杰从专注的驾驶里抽出脸，回了田馥甄一个“你确定”的神情。

对啊。去纳凉。感受自然的解暑！这个时候应该不会有多少人吧。思忖了田馥甄的话意，倒是有几分道理的。于是林俊杰安下心，把着方向盘朝阳明山驶去。

田馥甄坐在站台候车椅上一副闲适的自在。抻直的双腿左右晃荡，保险起见，还是罩上了兜帽。长发也配合着瞒住两侧脸颊，打不了照面，想必也难以识破真身。夏夜的阳明山，好比此刻，是田馥甄所不熟识的。阖上眼，听觉数倍清晰起来——空气里游荡着散散虫鸣，叫声一会儿一会儿的。连风的步履也蹑手蹑脚般，静得像唯恐打扰，又像猫咪踏出的前脚。好在这样的静谧怂恿神思浮散，悠游躲懒，饱尝了心静自然凉。惬意锐化了警觉，察觉到错出节奏韵律的声响时睁眼果然是走进了视野的林俊杰——手里拎着的塑料口袋是自己嘱托的啤酒和零食。

你要不要也来一点？落座后的林俊杰被田馥甄举着罐装啤酒诱惑时立即拒绝，口吻是深思熟虑的笃定又有些无奈：我要开车啊小姐。

嘁。那又我一个人喝喔。

林俊杰闻言从零食堆里抬首，对上的就是田馥甄略有些失落的小脸，脸颊是很不吝啬还原她的气鼓鼓，已经涨起了小山丘，视线却只管盯着前方，看零星霓虹点缀的台北。

你不应该是最遵纪守法的好公民嘛？看她这副样子，林俊杰哑然失笑。我喝一口，最多啦。说这话时手已经夺过了田馥甄手里那罐啤酒，皱着眉灌了一大口，喝完又说你等下我，我去车上拿点东西。

说完撇下有些傻眼的田馥甄自顾自跑向了停车的方向。

这家伙在搞什么啊？我们现在是在约会吧。我身边就酱如坐针毡？！又被撂下的田馥甄是真的有些傻眼，心头也正经地燃了怒火。暗自决定等一会儿一定要给林俊杰好看。然而当放空的自己被陡然落在肩头的重量抓回神思，这才弄清缘由始末。

外套披好，不要着凉咯。说着这话，手还给自己掖了掖，细心又体贴。然而田馥甄面对林俊杰突如其来的抚慰开的腔，话题却南辕北辙八竿子打不着：你刚喝的是我的啤酒。

嗯？什么意思，是不能喝她的啤酒还是她不喜欢别人喝她的啤酒。林俊杰面对这一句也只能干瘪回一个字，一脸错愕甚至尴尬。

就，间接接吻啊。

这几个字从田馥甄唇齿掉进空气里时，林俊杰的脸慢慢蒸了一层轻薄的绯色。倒不是说他们之间的关系未曾有过实质性的阶段进展，只是腼腆羞涩始终是林俊杰性格里一味坚实的构成。

嗯。

嗯是什么鬼？田馥甄老大不爽地正视身旁的男友，他在忙屁啊，就这么不想看我？但到底抓住林俊杰耳朵上攀爬着的狐疑的燥热。瞬间气消的田馥甄，心里打起了另外的算盘。

林俊杰被田馥甄整个身子压上腿时，表情里的精彩绝伦足够田馥甄后半辈子不时拿出来温习回味。但她好歹是见过大风大浪的天后，所以板着一张无辜的神色对着林俊杰一脸惊愕的“你是要干嘛”理直气壮说凳子凉，是没有技术难度的。或许田馥甄的羞赧甚或节操是上帝在催生她的时候偷了懒，匠人手艺也出了纰漏，以致先天缺乏，后天也惰于修行的田馥甄，就一辈子热衷胆大妄为。

等到话题零散地进行了几个来回——在工作，朋友，回忆间兜转——两个人的姿态早就演变成亲昵却连旁观者看了都无法亵渎——实在是一个坐怀不乱，一个天真烂漫。

田馥甄双臂盘上林俊杰的脖子，侧着身好整以暇坐在他的大腿上，手里的啤酒进度停留在第二罐，恰到好处的微醺。而林俊杰就算以如此让人想入非非的姿势拥着田馥甄，却半点儿小差也没开。倒不如说他已经对田馥甄真的嫌弃公车站候车椅凉这个说辞全盘买单。何况两个人其后的对话也进行得自然自在，所以林俊杰是真的半点儿绮思梦想都没存。

也就无怪乎他又吃了一个冷不丁。

在他拖沓而专注地讲演在新加坡念书岁月里的一段逸闻趣事的当口——田馥甄瞅准的最佳时机——身心皆全无任何准备——结结实实吃了突如其来的一记狠招。

林俊杰忽然察觉到耳蜗上猝然的一热时，他的反应简直堪称人生头一回的电光石火般迅速。

所以依旧相信只是田馥甄漫不经心的凑巧凑近，这样的自己说到底天真得简直可笑又可怕吧——当田馥甄的唇含住了自己的耳垂时，林俊杰可再没办法去给她的无心或者好奇开脱。

尤其，她的身份是自己的女人。

当然，“女人你在玩火”这样要配合低八度嗓音的台词，其邪魅狂狷的画风和林俊杰是不符的。只是林俊杰终于板正田馥甄的身子，气沉丹田稳住身心，无奈地看向后者，无言的沉默却充斥着疑问时，田馥甄居然还是撑着一张天真而无辜的小女孩神色，被林俊杰凝视得久了才呐呐开口：……你耳朵看起来憨憨的，就，有点Q嘛……

Q到你忍不住要尝尝口感是不是也那么Q弹？显然，林俊杰是没有被她这番解释糊弄过去。但声讨着实多此一举，田馥甄的心思他摸得八九不离十。不外乎是就爱看自己被她逗弄得情切羞赧的模样呗，好像每次自己如愿闹了大红脸就满足了她恶霸调戏良家妇女的恶趣味心理，当然身份上是彼此打了对调。

被回击了的田馥甄底气反倒更足了：吼你现在是舍得正眼看我了？怎样看我很委屈你眼睛喔！倒打一耙说的就是她了。林俊杰哑然失笑。好脾气地凑过去啄了下田馥甄的粉唇，也是配合地哄起来了。

新鲜空气也呼吸够了，不早了是不是要回家了？

那，再一下？

这次没有体贴留足供林俊杰反应的时间，田馥甄的唇兜头落了下来。从两人此刻的姿势上来看，她是占据有利地位的。所以似乎也因此做了主场，掌控着进攻的节奏。田馥甄的吻也沾染了性格的特色——一半是火焰，一半是海水。舌尖像是急于突进的行军，每一点探入都在朝着更深邃的方向索取。好像无心撩拨牙床和牙齿，每一次的触碰都是轻描淡写的隔靴搔痒，而主要攻势只集中在另外一个同类上。斗胆和恋恋不舍的缠缚显得情切而急迫，津涎的交汇撞击融和里，交缠的彼此像浮水的蛇，竟察觉不出谁先引诱了谁，谁更万劫不复。

这自然不是林俊杰和田馥甄的第一个吻。好歹两个人的交往目前也辗转了半年有余。只是绅士风度做至林俊杰这般，倒不是说对女友的态度是顶礼膜拜，只是拥抱接吻更讲究水到渠成，发乎情止乎礼，标准的君子风范。即便时间的经纬上丈量一番，他们此刻所处的阶段俨然是标准的热恋期。难道不该是一个眼波的涤荡就天雷勾动地火一发不可收拾嘛？田馥甄是这么觉得的。所以今晚的她打定心意要做风情万种，勾引或者撩拨，偶然托生成狐媚，倒是别有一番情趣。

察觉到情势在渐渐失控的林俊杰扯住理智这匹脱缰的野马是颇费了一番功夫的。当他的舌尖不自觉地裹住田馥甄不断进犯的勾引，甚至开始更激烈地回应——体现在已经渐次呈现花样的情动上——更流连而仔细的舔舐，更深入而迅猛的探索，更贪婪而失控的吞咽。甚至相比田馥甄的走马观花三心二意，林俊杰确实做足了面面俱到，照顾到她每一颗小巧的贝齿，温存过灼热口腔内每一方寸，也不会冷落她漂亮的唇——带点力度的啃咬，专心致志的描摹，都做得漂亮又得心应手。

只是个吻罢了。林俊杰总觉得抽身应该不会太难，可如若不是田馥甄不安分的手从他T恤下摆探进，一路逡巡至小腹上方的腹肌，他心里的警铃怕是永远迷失在真空里，做个甘心但识趣的哑巴。

放开田馥甄时林俊杰眼底的风景是田馥甄由于缺氧而涨得酡红的俏脸，眼神是她只有被酒精喂养时才能打造出的朦胧迷离——一瞬间满足林俊杰露面的男性虚荣心——看来这个吻的评判可以得到优秀水准。狠吸了几口气才终于冷却了肾上腺素，纵然空气里的暧昧还在挣扎，但林俊杰到底冷静了神志整理着田馥甄被自己摩挲得皱巴巴的衣角，嗓子恢复成一贯的不温不火：田馥甄小姐我们要回家了。

好嘛，知道啦。

看着对方终于带点羞涩神情的首肯点头，林俊杰也松了口气。

但车子开出阳明山没多久，田馥甄倚着车座椅气定神闲的一句放心啦我是绝不会野合的毕竟我偶像包袱这么重让林俊杰把着方向盘的手瞬间就要打滑，饱受惊吓的小心脏还没落回肚子，耳朵里又蹓跶进田馥甄另一种贴心的补充：

车震也不会的，空间太小会限制我发挥。

我刚一定是眼花，她怎么会摆羞涩的表情啊！

内心这么自我反省的林俊杰无力地翻了白眼，又竭力克制气血上涌，对自己下了毫无人道的惩罚：再脸红林俊杰你回家就喝番茄汁壮胆啊你。

车子返到自家时田馥甄下车后熟门熟路地朝前开道，这个夜晚不断得分的她雀跃得像踩笼圈的仓鼠，蹦蹦哒哒，叽叽喳喳。

欸我原先以为要么是我魅力大减，要么是你就是柳下惠，啊柳下惠你应该不知道吧，嗯，要怎么解释你会明白……就，我看他八成是很虔诚的教徒，哈哈哈。

总之呢，不是我太没吸引力就好啦~

开了门后在玄关处踢掉鞋子的田馥甄自顾自喜悦，丢下这最后一句就扑腾着朝屋里撒欢。夜深人静里兴奋到忘记分寸的她也是难见。再一次感受到冷气的毛孔也像被唤醒，田馥甄几乎是下意识就脱掉了外穿的hoody，同步着林俊杰刚好按下电灯开关的那声清脆“啪嗒”。

后来事情的发展仔细追究起来，其实是个误会。

在田馥甄被欺身压向餐厅通往浴室的墙壁上时，她才恍悟到。

客厅天花板上投落的微黄在这里几近陷入绝境，这方领域是它光临不到的死角。但光影却像是最合拍的搭档，恰到好处地营造了暧昧的氛围，容许缠绵悱恻，更鼓励欲望滋生。

于是头一次的，田馥甄在林俊杰的眼里观望到叫嚣翻腾的情欲——她怎么会天真到自觉能够拿捏模拟出完整的林俊杰——一个克己复礼风度翩翩的君子，淡如水润似玉。可是现在映在她瞳仁上的，分明就是林俊杰——眼底惊涛骇浪的是急于付诸实际亟待宣泄的念想——原来他的欲望一直在韬光养晦。所以田馥甄理当应该做好招架接下来迫不及待等着被推进的剧情发展的心理准备。她得承认，此刻她的内心确实有陌生的害怕，但似乎等多的是陌生的期待。

进犯从脖子开始。猎手显然很是狡猾，无论他关于如此这般的狩猎究竟有过多少经验，但不得不说这次的围猎有了一个高明的开端。林俊杰湿漉的舌在田馥甄白玉般脖颈上流连忘返，开疆僻壤。据说雄性总是有宣誓主权的癖好，对于一切私有专属。可林俊杰的牙齿却不敢在此轻易造次，脑子里仅有的理智告诫他，脖子上的印记不是接下来还有宣传和各种通告要飞的田馥甄需要的点缀。于是他最后只能妥协在锁骨处，颇有力道地埋下了第一个欲望的种子，被田馥甄知觉起来却觉得那感触更似一个不满的报复。

大抵是这样没错了。虽然林俊杰作为半吊子华裔，中文也半吊子，但好歹明白事不过三这个道理——大剌剌在自己眼前脱掉外衫只着了黑色背心的田馥甄，究竟是迟钝异常无心设防，还是继续先前上演了一回两回的恶意挑逗，林俊杰觉得答案不管指向哪个，自己都要被这个小女人无心的袒露有心的挑衅给激怒——她凭什么这么笃定自己真的忌讳干柴烈火翻云覆雨啊，到底是自己纯情似雏还是她天真烂漫？答案似乎不太重要了。因为林俊杰忽然想起一句教诲，实践出真知。或许身体力行总是好过隐忍退避——起码他得让田馥甄知道，自己着实忍得很苦。

在这般觉悟激励下的林俊杰，双眼被情欲逼得宛如深海，对上田馥甄此刻清亮的瞳仁时，像是远处的灯塔缓缓泊进了视野，却也只能徒然挥发那些探寻的光亮。要深不可测，要无可捉摸，才能让田馥甄领略另一番海，了解另一个林俊杰。

另一个现下的林俊杰。炙热的吻未曾顺着脖子一路高歌向下行进，却杀了个利落漂亮却措手不及的回马枪——陡然掉转了攻势反倒攀爬向上，衔住田馥甄的唇就开始需索，又像是释放出贴心的警告信号，传达的讯息只一个：做好承接的准备，我怕你将要感受彻底的自顾无暇。口腔里的空气被蛮横地抽取，而林俊杰却显然没打算给田馥甄呼吸的仁慈，只一味狠狠碾着她开始发涨的唇瓣，像贪嘴的小孩只爱咬心仪口味的棒棒糖。在田馥甄自觉要窒息的前一秒，林俊杰终于舍得转移阵地放开她的嘴，灵活的唇舌细心又细致地收复未被哺进田馥甄口腔的流落在外的垂涎，吻法近乎艺术。而田馥甄良机莫失般如临大赦，急切贪婪地趁机大口喘息。这此刻静寂里陡然被数倍清晰的气息声，得到的回应是林俊杰轻溢出口的轻笑，被田馥甄还未全然麻痹的神思辨别出其中得意放肆甚至于邪魅的意味。等意识到这点，田馥甄是做好了束手就擒坐以待毙全情享受的打算。如果这样陌生霸道开着坏男人气场的林俊杰是需要自己作为献祭才得以降临，田馥甄倒是颇有牺牲觉悟。因此她双臂勾着林俊杰更近地压向自己，引火自焚是田馥甄一贯的骄傲。似乎启动了暗中的一个开关，情欲的战争就此一触即发。林俊杰是全然没给田馥甄反击的任何余地，遑论将这项赛事拖延成一场拉锯的苦战——从一开始他就绝对地先发制人。

剥下田馥甄累赘的背心和内衣，林俊杰的手识途老马般蛇行滑至田馥甄素来颇为自得的高耸。但不得不承认的是，林俊杰必须得坦白比起田馥甄一如她自白过的水滴形美胸，更令自己心仪甚至勾得自己愈发胀痛的是她圆润的肩头——似乎这里才是一个不怀好意的陷阱，也是潜力无穷暗藏丰富的宝地。所以林俊杰慷慨地在这里满洒各式的吻，力道不尽相同，热度参差各异。像是有着无穷无尽的耐心，立定心意只想讨好这窄窄双肩。相形下来，对饱满的异军突起的爱抚就显得敷衍近乎意兴阑珊。林俊杰的指尖只是偶然拨弄一番，像是突然才记起这里遗留着该被款待的珍客。

而田馥甄坐收着林俊杰体贴植入体内欲望种子势如破竹的拔节，彻底地认同吻是最好的催情剂这个观点。但感官上的难耐和林俊杰隔靴搔痒的爱抚逼得田馥甄要疯。这家伙绝对是故意的。明明自己已经这般难受了，可似乎闭着眼也能还原出眼下气定神闲的林俊杰得意的嘴脸。似乎是被激起了胜负欲，又像是一直缺席的羞涩得空露了面，田馥甄咬着唇不肯讨饶，唯一放肆的只有急促起来的气息。

可下一秒林俊杰的吻却如期落在乳峰，总算缓解了田馥甄内心焦灼的渴求，也终于逼出她心甘情愿的喘息和喟叹。然而当田馥甄的神思被扣在胸前的感官体验上时，林俊杰的手也兵分异路直行城下。他的手一贯美丽优雅，指节修长又颇富天资，无论是什么样的乐器，一经他手都像瞬间被摸清了门道，总能轻易而娴熟地演奏出动人乐章。所以田馥甄曼妙的胴体对林俊杰来说总归无出其右。只一番简单的摸索和探寻，林俊杰就速成般无师自通。指节探入那逶迤蜿蜒的交汇处时，起先还有些谨慎，力道都透出唯恐唐突。然而当田馥甄终于遗失了这个夜晚第一个掌控之外的轻哼时，林俊杰克制的彬彬有礼就被颠覆成恣意随性的坦荡行进。而为频率增加和速度提升的指尖动作奏鸣的是田馥甄渐渐成调的嘤嘤啜泣。直到林俊杰也像终于耗尽最后一丝耐性，恶意地嗫咬了一直含在灼热口腔内壁上田馥甄胸前的蓓蕾，听到怀里的人尖着嗓子破出喉咙的叫喊才像恶作剧成功的男孩，放肆地笑出声。陡然抱住怀里滚烫又被情欲撩拨得颤抖的身子，安置在餐桌上却还没容田馥甄整理出头绪，林俊杰就临界崩溃边缘般迫不及待挤进田馥甄的双股间，一个突进终于行至水潦丰沛岸芷汀兰的桃源深处。两个人都情难自禁地打了个战，像是一致情怯于被纳入己身的另外一半造访的异客。不给田馥甄琢磨思索的多余空间，林俊杰率先情难自抑地大行挞伐。而律动之外是田馥甄此刻放开了嗓子的垂泣，可落进林俊杰的耳蜗里却擂成了最激昂亢奋的战鼓，催促着他更用力和深入的索取，追寻，探求。

面面相贴的姿势给足了情海里颠簸的两人，收纳对方极尽愉悦能事的面容的方便。相比较田馥甄羞赧而不知所措的阖眼闭目，林俊杰却近乎贪婪地不断复拓田馥甄此刻这张要被蒸熟的俏脸。似乎是有了先知的预感，林俊杰凑近田馥甄的耳边轻轻吐露了一句，内心料定她听闻一定会舍得睁眼，果不其然耳朵边咬完那一句微微侧首就对上田馥甄风情绝代的媚眼如丝，想必是想来个怒目而视，却被己身背叛至此。然而那一句像是最后一点助燃剂，在田馥甄陡然盘缠得更紧致的双腿裹住林俊杰精瘦的腰肢时，林俊杰终于攀住了视界里迎面打来的浪头，携着怀里的人一道，心甘情愿缴纳出身体里最后那点炙热的喷薄。

等到田馥甄率先撑起餐桌上疲软的身体从空虚里清醒，头一件事就是狠狠咬上面前兜着她入怀的男人的肩头。但对方坚实的肩却反而嗑疼了自己的牙，田馥甄气馁到想哭。

还有力气咬我？然而被咬的家伙却又蹦出了一句让田馥甄只管埋进对方胸口的教人脸红心跳的话。

不许再耍流氓。闷闷的声响从胸口溜出，林俊杰听闻却哑然失笑。女朋友的跋扈也算百里挑一，她在车子上大剌剌的口无遮拦还没过夜，自己说了一句实话为什么就被打成流氓？

我怎么耍流氓了，还是“再”？不能蒙受不白之冤的林俊杰饶有兴趣地看着终于从胸膛上破土而出的田馥甄的脑袋，发丝盘踞了她仍旧潮红的面孔，然而她却气到无心拨开。

你刚讲的话不可以抵赖的我告诉你Wayne，上帝都有听到你在讲什么的！

自然是明白她情急的语调里的指控，但林俊杰却凑过去亲了亲田馥甄被蹂躏得颇显惨相的双唇。依旧是做全份平日不太露脸的那个林俊杰，额贴着额，眼对焦眼，眼眶里骀荡的情绪愈发烘托出他此刻游刃有余的成熟，像他曾经写过的那首歌——俨然是眼下这个情境最契合的写照——大男人和小女孩。

对啊，上帝都会听到，所以我相信上帝肯定知道那句话一定不是调情，他一定相信那是一句真心实话。

you are so fucking hot，是林俊杰内心的实话，也是他失控的唯一原因。

——the end——


End file.
